This proposal involves the development of procedures for the purification of human pancreatic enzymes and zymogens and for the development of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies. Specifically, the aims of this proposal are to prepare human cationic trypsinogen, cationic trypsin, chymotrypsinogen I, chymotrypsin 1, lipase, and amylase, and to use these as sources of antigens for the production of both polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies. These antibodies will then be utilized in Phase II to develop ELISA assays for their measurement in serum and other fluids. Both the pancreatic proteins, their polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies, and the ELISA assays should be useful for the commercial development of assay kits to measure pancreatic abnormalities though the detection of pancreatic proteins in serum.